We just fall in Love again
by msardicab
Summary: Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety. HIATUS
1. Summer

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Hi, this is my first challenge. I decided to do all seasons and the chapters will be related one-shots they may be long or short. Well hope you like it. :)

* * *

**1. Summer**

Sonny loved summer. Back in Wisconsin she never had a proper summer, she couldn't go to the beach and the temperatures weren't really high since it was cold all year and it rained and snowed a lot.

But now she was in California. Sonny could go to the beach and get a sun tan. What could be better than that? Oh! Right! Her dad was coming over too. Sonny couldn't wait 'till her dad got there.

Sonny sat on the green couch of the Prop House looking at her 'fungenda' happily. She had already planned everything she wanted to do with her parents. Other thing she loved about summer was that she could get rid of Chad for two whole months.

The bad thing was that still had to wait one more week.

"What's up?" a very familiar voice asked making Sonny rise her head.

Sonny looked up to see none other than the teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh… Hey Chad." She greeted nonchalantly.

"What are you doing?" he asked taking a sit next to her.

"Nothing special… My dad's coming over to spend a few weeks with me and I was planning stuff for us to do together." Sonny explained.

"Hum…" Chad peered over her shoulder to see what she had planned "Watch the Lakers game and eat popcorn. Since when do you watch basketball?"

"Since I'm three. It's something I like to do with my dad."

"Isn't that guy's stuff?" Chad asked making a face.

"Girls can like basketball, ya know?" Sonny argued back.

"Oh! C'mon Sonny, everybody knows that only guys like basketball. You girls like soap operas and that kind of sappy stuff."

"Says the star of the Mackenzie Falls the most dramatic teen show." Sonny replied sarcastically.

"You forgot 'the _number one_ teen show' part." Chad added with a chuckle emphasing the 'number one' part.

"Whatever…" Sonny said and re-read her fungenda.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Sonny, are you really a basketball fan?" Chad asked.

She sighed.

"Really? We're discussing that again?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I just can't believe it." Chad replied shrugging.

"Well… Good." She spat annoyed.

Chad smirked. They were finally having their daily bickering.

"Good." Chad replied with a conceited smile.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" Sonny asked a small smile trying to creep on her face.

"Oh! We're so good." Chad finished and got up. "Well I gotta go."

"Finally…" Sonny lied faking annoyance.

"I'll be back." Chad said narrowing his eyes.

He pointed at his eyes with two fingers and then he turned them to her so they would point at her eyes clearly saying 'I'm watching you'.

Sonny chuckled and set down her fungenda. Maybe she would miss him after all…

* * *

**A/N:** Well here's the first chapter. What d'ya think? :D Should I continue? :)


	2. Vacation

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing. :) Here's chapter 2 :D

* * *

**2. Vacation**

"Freedom!" Sonny screamed at the top of her lungs as she exited the studio.

"I thought your dream was to be on So Random!" Tawni commented fixing her pink sarong.

Tawni had invited Sonny to go to the beach after they officially ended filming the season.

"I know, I know… But we spent the whole time stuck in that studio and honestly I'm screaming freedom because I'm getting rid of Chad for two whole months while we're on vacation." Sonny explained smirking.

Sonny jump feeling two arms wrapping around her waist.

"Oh… You'll miss me." Chad unmistakable voice said behind her.

"Really Chad, really?" Sonny mocked.

"Yup."

"How can you be so sure?"

Watching the scene behind Tawni rolled her eyes with annoyance. Their bickering could take a lot of time. Maybe she should go to beach and tell Sonny to meet her there. Tawni spotted Nico and Grady and walked to them.

"I'm always right. I bet tomorrow we'll talk."

Sonny turned to him getting away from his embrace and Chad crossed his arms smirking.

"What makes you think we'll see each other tomorrow?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I never said we were going to see each other but we can talk via e-mail, text or even phone call."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Chad…" she replied and turned to leave.

"Hey Monroe." He called "You going to the beach?"

Sonny turned to him surprised.

"What was your first clue? The bikini or the towel?" she joked.

"Definitively the bikini." Chad nodded smirking.

"You're such a perv!" Sonny accused.

"Anyway!" Chad replied changing subject "Do you wanna a ride on my car?"

Sonny looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm going with Tawni."

"Oh! You mean the Blondie who left with Cloudy and Rainy a while ago?"

Sonny looked around surprise. Thanks to Chad she didn't even notice Tawni had left and now she didn't have a ride to the beach. Sonny picked her phone and noticed she had a text from Tawni:

_U 2 were having such an heated argument that I didn't want to interrupt, meet me at the beach ;)_

_-Tawni_

_Heated argument?_ She thought wrinkling her nose. Well now she needed a ride.

"So… You're taking my offer?" Chad asked.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Sonny replied shrugging.

"Just enter the car Monroe." Chad said smirking.

* * *

**A/N:** No one of my favs but still… :)


	3. Airplane

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **To be honest when I read the challenge this was the first one-shot that popped into my mind ^_^ Hope you like it! :D  
Sonny texts are in _italics_ Chad texts are in _**bold**_.

* * *

**3. Airplane**

Sonny adjusted her cap and sunglasses and sat impatiently on a bench in the airport waiting for the arrival of her dad's airplane. Being a celebrity, she couldn't wander around without being notice and today she wanted total privacy to be with her parents so that's why she had to be covered.

Sonny felt her phone vibrating on the pocket of her shorts and she picked it up to find a text from Chad.

_**Hey sonshine what r u doing?**_

Sonny re-read the text in case she had read it wrong. Why, off all people, was Chad Dylan Cooper texting her?

_I'm at the airport and why r u texting me?_

_**I told u we were going to talk today and I'm bored… :/**_

_Hum… Weird…_

_**What's weird?**_

_CDC bored... U spent the whole week bragging how exciting ur vacations were going to be and on the 1__st__ day you text me saying ur bored…_

_**My vacations are really exciting but I've to wait 2 hours till I go to beach… I just ate u see… -_-'**_

Sonny chuckled.

_I never __thought u actually listened to what other people said :p_

_**Mom'd kill me if she saw me on the beach and I'm bored cause I'm not on TV…**_

_Well… I bet you have the DVD's of ur own show and if it helps I'm bored too… -_-'_

_**It helped a bit… :p Why r u in the airport anyway? **_

_My dad arrives today! :D_

_**Oh… Yes… U also spent the whole week talking about that…**_

_At least I didn't brag… U.U_

_**Hey u still going to watch the Lakers game?**_

_I'm not discussing that again and yes I am._

_**I didn't want to discuss whether girls could like basketball or not I was going to offer u my courtside tickets. **_

_I don't have to feed ur ego with stupid things like last time do I?_

_**I'm feeling generous but if u don't want them it's ok…**_

_No! I want them! ^_^_

**_K I'll sent u an e-mail with all u need to get the tickets._**

_Thanks Chad… :)_

"The flight A236 from Wisconsin just arrived." A voice announced through the speakers.

"That's dad's airplane isn't it?" Sonny asked her mother happily.

_Hey my dad arrived! Talk 2 u later! :D_

_**Oh… Ok… Bye.**_

Sonny's dad appeared and flashed a smile at her. Sonny could help but smile back and ran to him to give him a big hug.

"Dad!"

"Hey kiddo! Lemme look at you!" he said.

Sonny turned around and his dad put his arm around her shoulders.

"You look even more beautiful. I bet boys don't let go of you." Her dad commented winking.

"Well…" she started with a certain blond boy's face on her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like this one :P


	4. Beach House

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **Here's chapter four :)

* * *

**4. Beach House**

Chad was lying on the air mattress with his _Ray Ban_ sunglasses and his designer shorts dipping his feet on the cold water. When he was asked by _Tween Weekly_ and other teen magazines what his favorite place was he should have said 'my beach house' but instead he always came up with fancy hotels in other countries.

Well, if they found out about his beach house they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Did you put sun cream sweetie?" his mom asked from the glass door.

"Mo-om! I'm not five!" Chad whined looking at her.

"That better mean yes." She replied entering the house. "By the way can you watch Chris and Caitlyn for a while?"

Chad sighed and sat on the air mattress. Maybe his vacations weren't as exciting as he bragged. Well, his definition of excitement surely didn't include babysitting his six-years-old twin siblings.

"Cannon ball!" Chris announced before jumping into the pool splashing Chad.

The blond boy's head surfaced with a big smile.

"Chris!" Chad spat angrily.

"That cannon ball sucked!" Caitlyn told her twin sticking her tongue out.

The little girl made a cannon ball splashing Chad again. This time he sighed and then he started to laugh.

"I can make a better cannon ball than you two." Chad teased.

He slowly got out of the air mattress and the water reached his stomach giving him goose bumps. Chad got out of the pool and placed his _Ray Ban_ sunglasses on the table next to his cell phone. Then he ran to the swimming pool and jumped in messing his perfect hair.

"Great cannon ball Chaddy!" Caitlyn complimented swimming in his direction.

"That was awesome!" Chris told him and fist bumped his older brother.

"Thanks guys!" Chad laughed.

The twins looked maliciously at each other and the next minute Chad was under water. He surfaced gasping for air. Chad glared at his young siblings.

"That was so unfair!" he complained.

The twins started to laugh and Chad began to listening 'Walking on Sunshine' by Aly & A.J., he swam to the border of the swimming pool and got out of it.

"Sonny's calliiiing!" Caitlyn teased in a sing-song voice.

"Chaddy's giiiirlfriend is calling." Chris joined.

"Shut up you two!" Chad told them grabbing his phone "Sonny is not my girlfriend."

He knew it wasn't a really good idea to give Sonny her own ring tone. Chad smirked and made sure his voice would sound cocky when he answered.

"Lemme hear you say hey-ey!" Chad answered smirking.

"_I'd say hey-ey but that would be stupid." _Sonny's perky voice said on the other side of the line.

Chad chuckled.

"So what do you want from the great CDC?" he asked.

"_I wanted to thank you for the tickets to the Lakers."_ Chad could tell she was smiling _"We won!"_ she added.

"Glad you liked it!"

"Glad you liked it!" Chris and Caitlyn mimicked making kissy faces.

"Shut up." Chad told them

"_I wasn't even talking."_ Sonny replied.

"Sorry I wasn't talking to you."

"_Oh… Ok, I wanted to thank you personally but according to_ Tween Weekly _this week you were or in Mexico, or in Italy or in somewhere else in Africa." _Sonny joked.

"Well I'm in Cali right now." He said.

"_Cool so you're going to Mr. Condor party next week?"_

He hit his forehead and wrinkled his nose.

"I almost forgot about that." Chad scratched his nose "I guess so… Are you?"

"_Yes, so see ya then."_ Sonny replied.

"Hey Sonny wait!" Chad called.

"_What?"_

"I told ya you were going to miss me!" he explained with a smirk.

"_I can't understand why!"_ Sonny replied and hung up.

He set down the cell phone still smirking. Surely something he loved better than his beach house was pushing Sonny Monroe's buttons.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? :)


	5. CPR

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **I wrote this one-shot in Italy at night in my hotel while I was almost dying with boredom so this turned out a bit longer than expected but I hope you like it anyway! :) I'm trying to post 'what I go to school for' this weekend so don't worry about that story. :)  
This is the edited chapter (thanks TFM you rule xD) and I just wanted to explain why I posted this chapter twice. Yesterday I posted this chapter but every time I tried to check it it was up already it said 'outdated url' or something like that and the only way to post this chapter was to post it twice... Weird I know but I just wanted to ask everyone that reviewed chapter 6 (gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, thanks for reviewing :)) to review chapter 5.

* * *

**5. CPR**

Chad pulled his _baby_ into Mr. Condor's parking lot. After making sure that his hair looked perfect and adjusting his sunglasses he finally exited his car. He took his towel from the back seat and put it on his shoulder.

"See ya later precious." He said patting tenderly his black convertible.

From where he was standing he could hear loud music and kids talking which meant the party had already started. Chad pulled his phone from his designer swim shorts' pocket and checked the time.

"Fashionably late – Check." He muttered smirking.

Chad pushed the big metallic gate and opened it reveling a huge garden. He looked around. It was bigger than he thought, the swimming pool had an acceptable size (considering his normal exigencies) and it also had a slide, which probably was for Dakota.

Kids from other shows wandered around talking loudly some eating, others dancing and some were just lying on the grass or in chaises getting a sun tan but no sign of his cast or the _Randoms_. Someone tapped his arm and the blond heartthrob turned to face a now ten-year-old little girl, with the power to fire him, flashing a big bright smile at him.

"Hey Chad! You're finally here." Dakota greeted.

"Hi Dakota. Great party your dad's throwing." He greeted back politely "Hum… Have you seen my cast?"

"I think that Portlyn was the only one from your cast, besides you, that came. At least she's the only one I've seen." Dakota answered shrugging.

"Oh! That's ok. You know where I can find her?" Chad asked.

"Yeah… She's near the pool on a pink chaise discussing nail polish with Tawni." Dakota replied pointing.

"Thanks." Chad told her smiling and walked in the direction Dakota had given him.

He approached the chaises' area and placed his towel in one before walking to the border of the pool. On the other side of the pool Chad spotted Portlyn and Blondie like Dakota said and as he turned to go greet her, someone pushed him into the pool.

"Whooooa... Wha..." he said trying his best not to lose his balance.

Unfortunately, his mission failed and Chad fell with a loud splash on the water. Chad surfaced and turned to find Sonny Monroe laughing with the rest of the _Randoms_ (Cloudy, Rainy and the little Random) behind, also laughing. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Darn it, Monroe." He greeted "You could have at least pushed me after I took my T-shirt off."

"I don't think so…" she replied.

Chad sat on the border and exited the pool dripping wet, his tee glued to his toned body and Sonny couldn't help but look. He turned to Sonny and a small shade of pink crept on her cheeks when he smirked.

Chad walked to his chaise placing his flip-flops near it, he set down his _Ray Ban_ sunglasses and his phone (which miraculously survived to the unexpected bath) on a small table near it and the he started taking off his wet T-shirt taking all the time in the world to give Sonny enough time to check him out at least twice.

Then he ran to the pool like his twin siblings usually did and splashed Sonny and the other _Randoms_. He surfaced and shook his head splashing water like all guys, or at least the ones who have hair to do so, do. Sonny had to admit that he looked kinda _sexy_ when he did that.

"You're not coming in?" Chad asked smirking snapping her from her day-dream.

"I don't feel like swimming right now." Sonny replied quickly. "I can't believe I messed Chad Dylan Cooper's hair and he didn't yell at me." She added changing subject.

"It was going to get messed up anyway. I was planning to go for a swim after greeting Portlyn." Chad replied shrugging "I guess I'll great her later."

Rainy, Cloudy and the little Random sat on the chaise watching attentively the argument between the two rivals. Chad floated on his back for a few seconds enjoying the moment but then he swam to Sonny.

"Come on in," he insisted "the water is great."

"So is the weather outside." She replied shrugging.

"Oh! Is wittle Sonny af'aid of the water?" Chad teased in baby voice.

Sonny rolled her eyes annoyed and turned to leave.

"Oh! I get it!" Chad called smirking "You can't swim."

Sonny stopped immediately and turned on her heels marching back to the border of the pool. She glared at the blond boy in the water before replying.

"I. Can. Swim." She stated slowly.

"It's ok Sonny, you don't need to worry." Chad continued in his teasing voice ignoring her reply "If you drown, I know CPR." He added smirking.

Sonny opened her mouth not believing what he had just said and instead of a reply she let out a frustrated noise.

"You're such a perv." She commented matter-of-factly and walked away.

Chad stood watching the petite brunette walking away in her blue stripped bikini and smirked as a malicious plan crossed his mind. He got out of the pool quickly and ran to Sonny picking her up bridal style. At the beginning Sonny was a little caught off guard when she found herself against Chad's wet and toned chest but soon she got over it and understood Chad's devilish plan.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she screeched trying to get rid of his grip "Set me d-"

Sonny wasn't able to finish her sentence because of her sudden contact with the cold water. Sonny surfaced and glared at the teen heartthrob laughing.

"You're so dead!" she told him.

"Oh-oh…" Chad commented with wide eyes and swam away from her.

On the next few minutes Sonny chased Chad around the pool and finally after five exhausting minutes of chasing she was finally able to trap him in a corner of the pool. Chad swallowed afraid of what Sonny might be able to do to revenge and she smirked.

Sonny's face approached Chad's dangerously and he gulped at the sudden and awkward proximity they were now sharing. Sonny breathing tickled his lips teasing him.

"After what I'm about to do you'll be the one needing CPR." She whispered flirtatiously.

Chad stiffed nervously unsure of what to reply.

"Yeah… And what is that?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly as he tried to play cool to hide his nervousness.

Sonny's lips got closer to his once again her breathing tickling his. Chad took a deep breath and found himself getting lost in those warm chocolate brown eyes of hers.

Then suddenly his head was pushed underwater. Chad surfaced confused and gasping for hair and at the same time sputtering. He looked around searching for Sonny and found her three feet away from him laughing. He coughed a few time but he was too surprised to talk since he was expecting something else...

"You dunked me!" Chad commented shocked after a while.

"Yeah! What do you think I was going to do?" she asked giggling "_Kiss _you?" Sonny added giggling even more.

Chad's cheeks turned slightly pink and he pouted as the brunette swam to the border of the pool.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it :)


	6. Fireworks

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **I started writing this one-shot in Italy but I didn't finish it. This one is a really small one-shot but I hope you like it anyway. :)

* * *

**6. Fireworks**

"They're beautiful." Sonny commented.

"Almost as beautiful as me." Chad replied.

Sonny turned to him with an amused expression.

"Your ego is _way_ to big." She told him.

"I was just telling the truth." Chad shrugged.

Sonny chuckled and both of them looked up to the colorful night sky. They heard another loud bang and an explosion of blue lit the sky followed by a green one, then a small set of short and fast yellow ones, then two medium red explosions that turned respectively pink and purple. They looked stunned at the display of fireworks taking place right above their heads with their eyes shining with amazement.

A cool breeze made Sonny's hair twirl around and messed up Chad's but neither of them cared. They continued lying on the picnic towel on the quiet park, surrounded by fresh green grass and a few trees on the top of the hill, while everybody else was sitting almost a mile away from them, down there. Sonny closed her eyes for a few seconds and then glanced quickly at the blond heartthrob lying right next to her and enjoying the show as much as she was.

A new set of fireworks exploded on the black-pitched sky and she smiled to herself. Two hours ago Sonny was lying on her couch, bored as hell, watching old movies she didn't see since she was little. Then she heard her phone going off and 'We are Golden' by Mika started playing. She laughed remembering the story behind Chad's ringtone and answered it.  
Half an hour later she was in Chad's cars heading to that small, yet beautiful little park. Chad set the picnic towel on the grass and took peanut butter sandwiches and sodas from the basket he had on the back of his silver convertible and they talked and had dinner while listening to the distant music from the speakers down the hill. Eventually the show started and there they were lying on the picnic towel watching the most beautiful display of fireworks they had ever seen.

The last set of fireworks exploded in the sky. Sonny and Chad watched the bright colors fade away as the fireworks went off. After the show finished everything went silent. All they could hear was the low music from the speakers, distant voices talking and commenting the show down the hill and the sound of the wind blowing between the leaves of the trees.

"Thanks for inviting me Chad." Sonny said sitting straight on the picnic towel and breaking the silence.

"You're welcome." he replied smiling and followed her example.

"I didn't have so much fun since my dad left last week." She added sighing, sad for spending such a short period of time with her dad.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself." Chad told her honestly and trying to cheer her up "You sure you're not mad for being my sixth choice?"

Sonny chuckled quietly.

"Of course not. I never expected me to be your first choice, anyway."

"Well... It's getting late, I should take you home." Chad said getting up.

Sonny nodded, got up and helped him to fold the picnic towel and putting the leftovers back on the basket. They walked silently to the car and Chad smiled to himself as he saw a bright smile plastered on Sonny's face. She was his first choice. She _always _was. Sonny just didn't need to know that.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? What do you think? :)


	7. State Fair

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **I don't think this is one of my bests... Too much descriptions I think... Hope you like it anyway :)

* * *

**7. State Fair**

"Aw... Can you win that pink teddy for me?" Caitlyn begged in her baby voice "Pretty please Chad?".

"Sure..." he replied sighing.

He let go of Chris's small hand and set Caitlyn, who was sitting on his shoulders, back to the floor. Then Chad hold the twins' hand in his and took them to the booth where Caitlyn had seen the pink teddy. Before letting go their hands he looked down seriously.

"'kay I'm gonna win the teddy for Caitlyn but you two know the rules, right?" he asked.

"Be always right next to you and hold your hand always." Chris said.

"Don't talk with strangers." Caitlyn added.

"And never ran after the balloon man without warn you first." They said a the same time.

Chad nodded.

* * *

Sonny smiled wandering the LA state fair. She loved to go to Wisconsin's state fairs with her friends back at home and since she had nothing better to do she decided to take a look. Sonny was walking through the game booths when a trio called her attention. The oldest one, around her age, was wearing All Stars, a button down, short-sleeved white shirt, denim shorts, and a dark blue baseball cap. Holding his hands were two little kids both around five-six years old. The boy was wearing trainers, denim shorts as well, a blue striped polo and an identical baseball cap backwards. The only girl of the group has wearing denim short shorts, pink sandals, a pink top saying 'Life is pink' and a pink baseball cap with her pony tail sticking out from the hole in the back of the cap.

Sonny didn't know who the kids were but the older one she'd recognize anywhere she went. She saw them walking to a booth and followed them smiling.

* * *

Chad let go their hands and turned to the man standing in the booth.

"What's gonna be sir?" he asked politely flashing a smile at the trio.

"I want to try." he replied handing the man one of the many tickets he bought at the entrance. The man hand him three darts and Chad focused and tried to pop the balloons. Chris and Caitlyn cheered their older brother and Chad threw the first dart, missing a red ballon by a considerable distance.

"Oh..." Caitlyn whined pouty.

"It's ok Chad still has two more darts." Chris told his sister.

Chad threw another one and this time he only missed the ballon for a few inches. He concentrated and picked up the last dart. Chad lifted his hand to throw the dart.

"BOO!" someone behind him said making him lose the focus and almost hit the man from the booth with the dart.

Chad took a deep breath before turning angrily to the person who had made him lose his last dart. When Chad turned his angry expression disappeared instantaneously. Standing in front of him was Sonny Monroe smiling brightly, Chad looked up and down taking every detail he could. Sonny's sandals, her denim short shorts, her cute purple tank top and matching baseball cap.

The twins giggled quietly watching their older brother speechless.

"Hi Chad." Sonny greeted and then she smiled to the kids "Hello."

"Hi!" Chris greeted "I'm Chris and she's my twin sister Caitlyn."

Sonny shook the little boy's hand and couldn't help to notice how much both of the twins looked like Chad. The blond hair, the icy blue eyes and smile the only thing that didn't look like Chad were the freckled dotting their nose and cheeks giving them a babyish look.

"I didn't know Chad had siblings." Sonny commented looking up to him.

"I guess I forgot..." Chad finally replied coming back to himself "Even so you didn't have the right to scare me when I was about to throw my last dart!"

Sonny rolled her eyes playfully.

"Jeez... What a drama king..." Sonny replied turning to the booth. "Can you give me three darts please?" she asked politely placing a ticket on the balcony.

The man nodded and gave her the darts.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked confused.

Sonny didn't reply and threw the dart popping a balloon. Chad stared with wide eyes as the perky brunette popped two more balloons.

"How did you do that?" Caitlyn asked amazed.

"Back in Wisconsin my friends and I used to spend hour in the balloon booth." Sonny replied smiling tenderly at her "What was the prize you wanted?"

"The pink teddy." Caitlyn said pointing with her small finger.

The man from the booth handed her the pink teddy.

"What other prizes do you want?" the man asked.

They looked at him confused.

"What other prizes?" Chad asked "She popped the balloons she has got her prize."

"You pop a balloon you win a prize, you pop three balloons you win three prizes" The man explained.

Sonny turned to Chris smiling.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Chris looked up to the huge collection of stuffed toys.

"The blue dinosaur please." He replied smiling back.

Sonny looked up to the collection and rubbed her chin. Chad looked at her and really small smile crept to his face. _She looks so cute..._ He mentally slapped himself and told him to snap out of it. The man took a Sponge Bob from the collection of stuffed toys and handed it to Sonny.

"Stupid Cute..." He muttered.

Sonny smiled at him and handed him the stuffed toy. Chad blinked several times looking to the yellow cartoon character in his hands.

"What I'm suppose to do with this?" He asked.

Chris and Caitlyn hit their foreheads with their hands thinking how dumb their older brother was sometimes.

"Hum... I won it for you?" Sonny replied smiling amused.

"Why did you win a Sponge Bob for me?" He reformulated.

Chad looked again to the cartoon character that Chris and Caitlyn loved so much.

"In fact I wanted to win Squidward 'cause you two have a lot in common but they were out of Squidwards." Sonny answered shrugging.

Chad tried to remember who was Squidward.

"You wanna go grad some cotton candy?" Sonny asked the twins.

"Sure!" they replied excited.

_Squidward, Squidward... Who the hell is Squidward?_ Chad asked himself. Then it hit him. The grumpy squid from the kid show.

"Hey!" Chad called offended but has he ran to catch them an amused smile crept on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? What do you think? :)


	8. Earthquake

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **I don't know where this came from but still... Hope you like it :)

* * *

**8. Earthquake**

The cast of So Random! was sitting on Sonny's couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. Then without warning everything around them started shaking. The cast was caught of guard and the bowl of popcorn fell on the floor spilling its content on the floor.

Then like it had started the shaking stopped. The teens looked at each other confused.

"Was that an earthquake?" Nico asked.

"A small one I guess…" Sonny replied shrugging.

"I don't care if it was small! That was the coolest thing that has ever happened to me!" Zora exclaimed perkily.

Grady agreed picking up the bowl and taking a handful of popcorn that stood on the bowl. Within a few minutes the teens were over it. Tawni looked blankly at the TV screen and sighed in boredom. Then something clicked in her head and a devilish smile crept on her face. She picked up Sonny's phone from the wooden table in front of them and threw it to Sonny's lap.

She looked up confused.

"What was that for Tawn?" Sonny asked.

Tawni sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm bored of watching this movie and I remembered a way of having fun." She told them proudly.

"And your idea is?" Grady asked.

"Why do I have to explain everything?" Tawni asked herself "Sonny'll call Chad telling she's in a middle of an earthquake and I'm sure he'll come right after she hangs up. When he arrives we'll laugh and make fun of him."

They all smiled and Sonny dialed his number trying to sound scared and not to laugh. After the phone rang three times Chad picked up and his usual 'Lemme hear ya say hey-hey!' filled Sonny's ears. She contained a giggle.

"Please! Help me! Everything shaking! Earthquake!" She replied covering the phone to muffle the laughs from her cast and her own.

"I'm coming right now Sonny!" He said seriously "Just hang on for a while!"

Sonny hang up and the cast let out hysterical laughs. Sonny tried to imagine Chad's face when he showed up at her door. She felt slightly bad for making him come in such a hurry but a prank once in a while never hurt anyone.

The kids from So Random! looked at the door patiently and fifteen minutes later there was a knock. Sonny tried to look serious when she answered the door and ran to it.

"Sonny are you ok?" Chad asked as soon as she opened the door and pulled her into an embrace "I was so worried when you called."

She was caught out of guard by that embrace but the So Random! cast started laughing causing Chad to let her go and look around confused.

"Sonny what's happening?" he asked "What are they doing here?"

Sonny tried to look as innocent as she could.

"Well Chad... You see..." she began softly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you have been randomized!" Zora interrupted laughing hysterically.

He turned to Sonny not believing in his ears.

"Sorry Chad..." she apologized smiling. "Why don't you watch the movie with us?" Sonny offered.

Chad nodded and walked to the couch.

"Next time if wanted to invite me to watch a movie with you, just call." He replied pouting.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? What do you think? :)


	9. Autumn

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **New season, new chappies! ^_^ Hope you like it :)

* * *

**9. Autumn**

Chad looked around Mackenzie Falls lounge and sighed contently. It was his second house after all, it felt good to be back. While Chris and Caitlyn were excited to go back to school he was excited to go back to work. He grabbed his duffle bag and wandered around the desert hallways of stage 2. Like every year, he was the first to arrive the studio after summer break. He entered his dressing room and dumped the bag on an armchair near the closet.

Stretching his arms Chad smiled and looked through the window. Summer was over now and it was replaced by Autumn. The leaves of the tree in front of his dressing room were now yellow. He loved this time of the year. He could even call it his favorite season of the year. Chad didn't know why though, he just felt connected with it.

After taking all the Mackenzie Falls uniforms from his duffle bag and some casual clothes and hang them on the closet he felt like having hot chocolate. Chad knew that Brenda wasn't there yet but he could do it by himself as long as anyone saw him, because Chad Dylan Cooper does not cook or does anything that looks like it and that included making hot chocolate.

Whistling quietly he walked to the cafeteria, hands in pockets. The cafeteria was desert as he expected it to be except for a petite brunette with her back turned to him. Apparently he wasn't the only one at the studio and now he couldn't have his hot chocolate. Chad frowned at the sudden realization.

Chad sighed and prepared to leave when a familiar perky voice caught his attention. He looked up to see a pair of sweet chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"Hey Chad." Sonny greeted.

"Hi..." he greeted back taking a seat.

Sonny walked to him with a foaming cup on her hands. She set down the cup and the smell of chocolate invaded his nostrils.

"I was just making hot chocolate," Sonny informed sitting across of him "I made enough for two. Want some?" she asked smiling.

Chad looked up and nodded.

"Sure." He replied.

Sonny walked to the balcony were she was previous standing and filled another cup with the brown substance. She walked back to the table and pushed the cup to Chad.

"I thought I was the only here." She commented taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Chad nodded taking a sip of the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted.

"Me too," He replied "I'm always the first to get here after summer break."

Sonny cocked an eyebrow.

"What about your fashionably late?" she asked.

"Well I don't like to be 'fashionably late' for work. I really like what I do." Chad shrugged.

Sonny smiled.

"Me too, when I was little I dreamed that someday I'd be a TV star and I guess my dream came true."

Chad took another sip of the hot chocolate closing his eyes thinking that if he did it, it would taste even better. He set down the cup and glanced over at Sonny, who was covering her mouth with her hand with an amused expression.

"This is the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted." Chad informed her.

Sonny didn't reply, just giggled. He looked at her confused. He had just _complimented_ her and she giggled?

"What?" he asked shrugging.

"Oh... Nothing really... It's just... You look cute with a mustache." Sonny answered laughing.

His eyes widened and he quickly cleaned his face with a napkin. Chad felt his cheeks burning. _What the hell is wrong with me?_, he thought. Chad Dylan Cooper _does not _blush.

"Sorry about that." He apologized and a smirk crept to his face "Did you just said I looked cute?"

Sonny almost choked on her hot chocolate.

"Psh... No!" she replied, her voice reaching really high notes.

Chad smirk grew bigger.

"Yes you did!" He laughed.

"And you complimented my hot chocolate." Sonny spat defensibly.

"_Touché._" Chad agreed.

There was silence during which both of them finished their hot chocolate. Chad started playing with his cup and Sonny looked at him curiously.

"So..." she said breaking the silence.

Chad looked up.

"So..." he mimicked looking straight at her eyes.

The tension between them increased every second until Chad couldn't take it any longer. His face started moving towards Sonny and stopped a few inches away from her lips. He could feel Sonny's sharp quick breathing on his lips. She closed her eyes and Chad's eyes shot close too. As their lips lingered closed almost touching Chad's phone went of causing the teens to sat straight in their chairs. With red taking over both of their faces they looked in opposite directions embarrassed.

Chad read the text from Portlyn asking where he was and shoved his phone back to his pocket.

"I guess... I should be going..." He said.

"Yeah... Me too..." Sonny agreed getting up.

With one last glance Sonny exited the cafeteria leaving Chad alone. He sank on his plastic chair blinking.

"_I can't believe I almost kissed Sonny Monroe._" He muttered quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? :)


	10. Leaves

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing. Today was a rainy day... I guess it influenced the chapter :P Hope you like it :)

* * *

**10. Leaves**

Sonny sat restlessly on her chair. Every once in a while she would glance out the window to watch the colorful leaves fall from the branches. She bit her bottom lip and swung her legs like a little child anxious of going somewhere. She couldn't wait for the bell ring announcing the end of the boring History class.

"Sonny could you, please, pay attention?" Mrs Bitterman scolded.

Sonny looked down to her notebook embarrassed.

"Sorry Mrs Bitterman." she muttered.

Letting out a loud sigh Sonny tried to pay attention to the rest of the class. Fortunately fifteen minutes later the bell, she was expecting for so long, rang. Before Mrs Bitterman could even dismiss class Sonny ran out of the classroom and exited the building. It was pretty chilly outside but she didn't care. Sonny ran to the back of the studios and sat on the grass hugging her legs tightly against her chest watching the yellow, red and orange leaves fall.

A few minutes passed and she leaned back remembering the days back at Wisconsin when, after school, Lucy and her ran to the small 'forest' behind her house and played with the leaves. She missed that, but there wasn't anything that stopped her of doing the same thing in Hollywood. Sonny smiled as she spotted a pile of leaves standing on the floor. Standing up as fast as she could, Sonny ran to it and jumped.

*--*--*--*

Chad sat on his couch reading his lines of the upcoming Mackenzie Falls episode but he couldn't concentrate. He got up, walked to the window and opened it letting the cold air enter the room. He closed his eyes feeling the cold breeze on his face and walked back to the couch.

As he picked up the script to start reading it again a loud shriek come out the window followed by an amused laugh. Confused, Chad walked to the window again. He spotted a bubbly brunette lying on a pile of leaves laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey Monroe!" he shouted gaining her attention "Could you keep it quiet? Some people are trying to work!" he adverted.

Sonny stuck his tongue at him.

"I'm having fun, something you should try sometime." she replied letting another laugh escape from her lips.

Chad cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He snorted.

"I mean that you don't know how to have fun."

"Yeah? Let's see who doesn't know how to have fun." he replied closing the window.

Quickly picking up a sweatshirt and putting it on Chad exited the building.

*--*--*--*

Sonny dig once again on the pile of leaves laughing amused. How she loved doing that. Then, without warning, someone jumped into the big pile of leaves.

"Hey!" Sonny pouted "This is my pile of leaves!"

"Now, now Sonny... I didn't know you were so selfish." Chad replied surfacing next to her.

Sonny stared at the blond boy next to her.

"Shouldn't you be working?" she asked.

"I should but I don't feel like it." Chad shrugged.

"And you're here because?" Sonny folded her arms

"I knew I'd annoy you if I interrupted your little game." He smirked.

Sonny rolled her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. Why did he had to ruin everything for her? But an evil smile crept on her face when a devilish plan crossed her mind.

"Hey Chad what's that?" she pointed out and Chad followed her finger.

"Wha-?"

Before he could finish his sentence Sonny tackled him and the boy fell on the pile of leaves. Sonny giggled and Chad narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You did not tackle me." He said.

"I guess I did." Sonny replied proudly.

Chad got up.

"You know that I've to get even, don't you?" He somewhat threatened.

"I'm really scared Cooper." She teased.

"You should be." Chad told her smirking as he got closer.

He was about to tackle her when a cold drop fell on his nose. Chad instinctively wrinkled it and both teens looked up. The grey clouds were now covering the sky and drop by drop it started raining. Chad helped Sonny getting out of the pile and they ran to the entrance of the studio trying to run away from the rain.

When they got there dripping wet they burst out laughing. Sonny glanced over at Chad, whose hair was completely messed up (damp and glued to his forehead), and smiled.

"I guess you do know how to have fun." She said.

"Yeah... Even though my hair is ruin this was the funniest thing I've done in a while." Chad smiled back "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said walking to the door.

"Hey Monroe." he called making Sonny turn to him. "Don't think I'll forget my revenge."

"I won't." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? :)


	11. Jacket

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like it :) Oh and by the way I'm updating almost evryday because the dead line is almost over and I still have 30 more one-shots to post xD

* * *

**11. Jacket**

Chad shivered and rubbed his arms trying to get warm.

"Chad don't be stubborn," Sonny insisted "Take my jacket."

He rolled his eyes turning to face Sonny. In first place he didn't even know what he was doing in the park with Sonny, in second place why he had forgotten to bring a sweatshirt or a jacket and third how could Sonny move with all those layers of clothing.

"No." He replied stubbornly "I'd rather die frozen than wear that thing."

Chad rubbed his arms again and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with my jacket?" she asked.

"Well... It's purple, girly and small so I'd look ridiculous in it." He explained.

Sonny opened her arms to show how big her jacket was and Chad looked at her surprised.

"Okay... The only girly thing on the jacket is on the inside, it'd fit you since it's like three sizes above mine and finally it may be purple but you wouldn't die frozen."

Chad didn't look very convinced. She sighed and made a 360º turn.

"And no one's around, no one would see you."

Chad grumbled something about her being the stubborn one. He made a 360º turn to make sure no one was seeing them and sighed giving up.

"'kay... Pass it over." Chad told her frowning.

Sonny smiled victoriously and took the last layer of six and handed him the purple jacket. Chad took it in his hand and put it on. He felt warmer and almost immediately and he could smell her sweet perfume. Sonny giggled and Chad narrowed his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." He commented.

"I said there was no one around I never said I wouldn't make fun of you." she replied smirking.

They walked side by side.

"Promise me something?" Chad asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You won't tell anyone that I wore a girl's jacket."

Sonny burst out laughing.

"You wished!" she told him winking like he usually did.

* * *

**A/N:** Usually is Chad that lends Sonny his jacket, I wanted to be different xD So? Good or bad? :)


	12. Halloween

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC, the Twister costume or House MD. Unfortunately...

**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it's my favorite holiday even though we don't celebrate it here in Portugal. I'd love to go 'Trick or Treat' some day. xD Well since I can't Sonny and Chad can go instead of me :P Hope you like it. :)

* * *

**12. Halloween**

There was a knock on the door of his dressing room and Chad walked to it complaining about no one leaving him alone.

"Trick or Treat!" Someone screeched as soon as he opened the door.

In front of him was standing Sonny. Chad looked up and down wide eyes. Sonny was wearing sleeveless a white dress above the knee with blue, yellow, green and red polka-dots stamped on it and 'Twister' could be read in bright red letters. Her boots like were like those the ABBA wore with really high heels but in bright red and to finish her costume she was wearing a spinner from the game as a hat. Chad blinked several times. Sonny managed to do what any girl did in his seventeen years of life. She made him speechless.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He finally said.

Sonny twirled around.

"You like it? It's my Twister costume!" She smiled brightly.

"And you came here just to show me your stupid halloween costume?" Chad replied annoyed.

Sonny frowned.

"No, I'm here to give you your costume. Chris and Caitlyn called me this afternoon to invite me to go trick o treat with you guys." She explained handing him a paper bag.

Chad looked confused at her. How did Chris and Caitlyn had her number. His hand instinctively travelled to his pocket to find it empty. _Those little brats! _Chad thought angrily.

"So you're coming?" Sonny asked pouting in a way that Chad found incredibly cute.

_Stupid cute..._ He thought snatching the bag from Sonny's hands and closing the door of his dressing room leaving the brunette on the outside, a smile playing on her lips.

*--*--*--*

"Trick or Treat!" Sonny and the kids screeched.

"Trick or Treat..." Chad muttered rolling his eyes.

An old granny smiled at them and hold out a bowl full of candy.

"Oh my! Aren't you adorable?" she commented pinching Chad's cheek.

Sonny, Chris and Caitlyn giggled while Chad frowned, even so each of them earned a lollipop and a chocolate. They walked back to the street Caitlyn and Chris, who were dressed as identical cowboys ran in front of them.

"I look ridiculous..." Chad complained playing with the plastic stethoscope.

Caitlyn, who apparently was addicted to House MD, decided to pick a doctor costume for Chad. She said she wanted him too look as hot as Dr. Chase (aka Jesse Spencer). Chad stared wide eye at his six-year-old sister who had said 'hot' and a guy's name in the same sentence. Chris didn't thought it was very funny either but he shrugged it off while Chad acting like a super protective older brother tried to convince Caitlyn that she had a lot of time until she had age to date.

"No you don't." Sonny smiled sweetly.

"Oh c'mon just look at me!" He insisted.

Sonny sighed impatiently, she knew he wouldn't stop bugging her until she fed his ego.

"Chad you look _hot_. Now stop complaining." Sonny replied.

His Chad-smirk appeared instantaneously on his face. He placed his free arm around her shoulders.

"Really Sonny, really?" Chad teased.

She shrugged his arm off and continued walking ignoring his question. Chad bit his bottom lip and ran to catch up with her and this time he placed his arm around her waist. Sonny stiffened up a bit and looked surprised at him.

"Now, now Sonny you were the one you said I looked hot." He smirked "Doesn't this _hot_ doctor deserve something else?"

"Excuse me?" she asked genuinely confused.

"When I went to the doctor when I was a kid I usually received a lollipop for my good behavior." Chad explained "Today I'm the doctor but I think that I should receive something for coming trick or treating with you guys."

Sonny nodded in understanding and Chad closed his eyes leaning down to Sonny, smirking. She smirked too, discreetly taking something from her pumpkin bucket what was unnoticed by Chad. His lips lingered close to hers and before they got connected Sonny put her index finger on his lips teasing him. Then out of the blue she managed to put a red lollipop on his mouth. The blond boy opened his eyes surprised and sucked the candy once.

"There you have," Sonny smiled proudly "A lollipop for your good behavior."

With that she walked away trying to find Chris and Caitlyn. Chad frowned and sucked the lollipop again.

"At least it's cherry..." He commented shrugging.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it :D These are the links for the costumes:  
Sonny's costume: http:// images . buycostumes . com / mgen / merchandiser / 21947 .jpg  
Chris and Caitlyn' costumes: http:// images . celebrateexpress . com / mgen / merchandiser / 38043 .jpg  
Chad's costume: http:// house . download-tvshows . com / files / jesse-spencer-1 .jpg

(Don't forget to take the spaces!!)

I know that Chad's costume isn't really a costume but a photo of the actor but that how he was dressed like but he had a plastic stethoscope. :P


	13. Pumpkin Pie

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC, the Twister costume or House MD. Unfortunately...

**A/N:** I still have a lot to update... :P Hope you enjoy this. :)

* * *

**13. Pumpkin Pie**

Sonny sat alone on the So Random!'s Prop House, more precisely, she was sitting on the table where they usually did their homework or worked together to create new sketches. On the middle of the table was an orange pie. She was staring at it blankly.

"Hey Monroe..." a cocky voice greeted.

The blond heartthrob stopped on his tracks and studied the odd scene. Sonny who appeared to wake up from a trance looked at him and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Just waiting for my pumpkin pie to cool down." Sonny explained.

He took a seat across of her and looked at the steaming pie emanating a sweet sense.

"You can cook?" he asked surprised.

Sonny showed him a small smile.

"You'd be surprised with the things I can do."

Chad nodded and continued looking at the pie. There was silence for a few minutes. Chad hated to be quiet so he tried to make a conversation.

"Where did you get the pumpkin?" he asked.

"From the pumpkin lanterns I did to put in here." Sonny replied pointing on the opposite direction Chad was facing.

He turned his back to Sonny and found four pumpkin lanterns on next to the gnome. They sent chills down his spine, even though they were just pumpkins they surely looked scary. chad turned back to Sonny who was now smiling widely.

"You don't wanna know." She answered to his unspoken question.

Chad pouted.

"Oh... C'mon tell me." he begged.

Sonny shrugged and walked to the photo booth to get a set of pictures and threw them at Chad. Red took over his cheeks as he recognized the pictures the photo booth had accidently (or not) taken while he was screaming like a little girl because there was a rat on his leg. On thing for sure his face surely looked scary in some pictures.

"That wasn't funny..." he muttered.

Sonny laughed.

"I told ya you didn't wanna know." she replied shrugged.

Sonny looked at the pie and another smile lit her face.

"I think it's good for eating." she told him cutting a slice. "Want some?"

Chad nodded and she handed him a slice in a napkin then she took a slice for her own. He took a bite and smiled, even though it wasn't the best pie he had ever tasted it was really good.  
Sonny looked at him waiting for a comment. Chad smiled.

"This is really good." He told her earning a smile.

Chad didn't no why but after tasting Sonny's pie it became his favorite dessert.

* * *

**A/N:** Hum... Too cheesy... Not one of my bests... :(


	14. Trees

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **Initially I hadn't written this one-shot for this challenge but then I saw the word trees in it and I just thought why not? Anyways hope you like it :)

* * *

**14. Trees**

"C'mon Chad don't be such a sissy." Sonny teased.

"I'm not a sissy. I just don't think that's a good idea anymore…" Chad replied.

Sonny looked at him through some branches.

"Oh… Seems like little Chad is afraid of climbing a tree." Sonny commented pouting jokingly.

"I'm not afraid." He argued back.

"Then prove it!"

Chad grabbed the first branch and impelled his body up. He climbed two more branches and looked victoriously at Sonny.

"Ah! I told ya I wasn't afraid."

Sonny smiled and climbed a few more.

"Let's see if you can make to the top." She told him smiling.

Chad sighed and followed Sonny. As they got near the top, the branches got thinner.

"Hum… Sonny…" Chad called.

"What?" she asked a few branches ahead.

"I can't climb anymore. The branches are too thin and I don't think they'll resist to my weight." He explained.

"Chad you've climbed all the way here to quit when you're almost there?" Sonny asked.

"I don't want to fall." He replied tightening his grip on the trunk.

"You don't need to be afraid." Sonny told him holding out a hand to him. "Here take my hand." She offered.

Chad swallowed and reached out for her hand avoiding looking down. With Sonny's instructions he was able to follow her to the top. They sat on a strong branch and looked to the sun setting down on the park turning everything around them a mix of orange, pink and gold.

"I guess I'm not afraid of climbing trees anymore." Chad commented smiling.

"Guess not…" Sonny replied.

Then they stood quietly watching the sunset with smiles of pure joy plastered on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought this was cute ^_^ Oh! And btw this is going to be a two-shot next chapter will be the second part :)


	15. Falling

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N:**Well's here's the second part of the two-shot :)

* * *

**15. Falling**

After sunset Sonny looked down at the park, the view was beautiful from up there. She glanced over at Chad who smiled at her. They both knew that eventually they had to get dow but neither of them wanted to, especially Chad. He was afraid that if he descended the tree he'd stop feeling as free as he was feeling at that moment. He heard a sigh.

"We should get down," Sonny said checking her watch. "It's getting late and Mom wants me at home in half an hour."

Chad frowned and Sonny replied with a sad smile.

"Yeah... It's getting pretty chilly." He agreed.

They got up carefully and slowly started to descend. Chad now perfectly aware of his climbing trees skills was on the lead. Sonny watched him smiling and didn't say anything. They helped each other mutually and minutes later Cad jumped to the floor. He looked up to Sonny smiling proudly.

"I made it by myself!" He announced like a little kid.

Sonny laughed and prepared to jump but before she was able to do so her foot slipped. She tried to grab a branch or something to gain balance and avoid falling but the thin one she was able grabbed broke with the weight.

"Whoa..." She screeched scared.

Chad watched the scene wide eyes and ran to the tree. The next seconds seemed like slow-motion. Sonny completely lost her balance falling forward, her eyes shot close with fear but before she felt the hard floor two strong arms grabbed her waist and both of them fell backwards to the grass.  
Sonny finally opened her eyes to find a pair of blue ones staring directly into hers. She looked around, her heart pounding widely due the adrenaline, and finally acknowledged that she was lying on the top of Chad.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

Sonny nodded. Chad smiled relieved and stroke her cheek lovingly. Sonny sighed contently and placed her head on his chest feeling his chest raising as he breathed and listening to his heartbeat. Minutes passed and neither of them moved, none of them wanted to.

"Hum... Sonny..." Chad called softly.

"Yeah?" she replied not even opening her eyes.

"It's not like I don't like you lying on the top of me but you need to be home in ten minutes." he explained.

Sonny's eyes shot open instantaneously and she got up quickly cutely muttering 'Darn it!'. Chad got up too chuckling.

"Bye Chad. Thanks for everything." Sonny smiled at him "And thanks for saving me." she added standing up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Before he could even reply she ran away waving goodbye over her shoulder, he waved back goodbye and his finger travelled to the spot where her lips had just been a few seconds ago.

"You're welcome." Chad muttered even though she couldn't hear him.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? :D


	16. Winter

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **New season! Yay! xD Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**16. Winter**

Chad cleaned the fogged window and looked outside. Winter had officially arrived, he walked back to his armchair and grabbed that week's issue of _Tween Weakly_. Chad smirked when he saw his picture occupying half of the cover (Zac Efron was occupying a quarter of it and Sonny's toothy grin was occupying the rest).  
He opened the magazine and skimmed it looking for picture of him then he came across an article that caught his attention.

_What Season are your favorite stars?_

He wrinkled his nose but when he saw a full page with a picture of him, Chad decided to read it.

_Being Winter Special Issue we decided to make a Season Special Article ;) We interviewed some of your favorite stars and based on their answers we found out what Season they represent.  
We chose to interview the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper _(Chad smirked)_, the bubbly Sonny Monroe, the beautiful Tawni Hart and the heartbreaker Zac Efron!_

_Well lets start with Tawni Hart. We think she's like a**utumn**, because she can be a really nice girl or really mean one, Sonny Monroe knows better than anyone. Like autumn the weather tends to be more rainy than sunny just like Tawni._

_Then follows Zac Efron, he's like **spring**, beauty and charm combined together. In spring the bad weather vanishes to give place to the sun. Zac is the boy every girl wants and really nice just like spring._

_Sonny Monroe is the next. Even before we interviewed her we already knew what season she was. She's obviously **summer**, a beautiful ball of sunshine with a bubbly personality. We couldn't ask for a nicest girl. Like summer Sonny is the type of person that everybody likes._

_Last but not least is Chad. Chad is **winter** (His jaw dropped shocked), because apart being the 'best actor of our generation', as he calls himself, being the most wanted teen actor of all Hollywood and the most handsome his attitude isn't that nice... Chad, during our interview, showed his self-centric, shallow, cold side demonstrating that he's allergic to all kind of emotions and that he only cares about himself. Basically a person we wouldn't like to meet, the person everybody hates like the winter, no one likes that season and no one likes cold hearted people..._

Chad stopped reading the article and threw the magazine to the other part of his dressing room. Frowning, Chad wondered if he sue Santiago. How could he dare to call him winter? He was everything except winter, he wasn't a cold hearted person, he wasn't-. There was a soft knock on his door. Chad sighed annoyed.

"Not now!" he snorted.

The door opened and 'Summer' entered the room. Chad rolled his eyes and crossed his arms pouting.

"I told you not to come in." he commented.

Sonny smiled.

"I know but I just got my issue of _Tween Weekly_ and I wanted to know how you were reacting." she replied softly walking to his armchair.

Chad grumbled something about the article and Sonny noticed the magazine thrown carelessly to the floor and nodded comprehensively.

"Guess not..." she muttered.

Sonny felt bad, she only had come because she was tired of listening to Tawni complaining that she wasn't rainy and to tease Chad, now she found out that he was really upset about the stupid article that everyone would forget in two days.

"I'm not winter." Chad complained turning to her. "I'm not a cold hearted person."

Sonny showed him a small smile, she was about to perform the good deed of the day.

"Course not." she agreed. "But you know... Winter is my favorite season of the year." Sonny told him with a warm smile.

Chad continued silent and looked at Sonny attentively and slowly a smile start spreading across his face.

"Thanks." he said honestly.

"You're welcome." Sonny replied ruffling his hair and ran exited the room giggling.

Instead of frowning and complaining about his ruined hair a small laugh escaped from his lips and he looked out the window smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? :D


	17. First Snow

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **So it doesn't snow here in Lisbon, never. But two years ago or so it snowed for the second time, like half an hour or an hour even though it isn't possible it snowed so I don't see why it can't snow in LA. If I want it to snow it will. U.U

* * *

**17. First Snow**

Sonny Monroe sat alone at the cafeteria, she let out an heavy sighed and looked outside the window. By now everybody knew that were only two thing that could bring Sonny down: some of Chad's mean remarks and something really bad bothering her. In this case she was homesick, to be more precise snow-sick. It was the first year she was spending the winter way from her hometown in Wisconsin, way far away from the white, soft snow she loved so much.

Chad entered the cafeteria, hands in pockets, craving for hot chocolate. He hoped there was still some of Brenda's but has he walked to the balcony he noticed a perky brunette facing the window. Instantaneously he forgot about his craving and deviated his route to the table where Sonny was standing.

"CDC is in the house so lemme hear you scream!" Chad teased taking a seat across of her.

Sonny turned to the source of the noise and flashed a sad smile at the blond heartthrob.

"Oh... Hey Chad." she greeted emotionlessly.

As soon as he saw the sad smile and no comeback he knew there was something wrong with her.

"Usually that would have charmed you." he commented "What's wrong."

Sonny glanced one last time at the window hoping to see a snowflake but nothing happened. She sighed turning to Chad.

"I'm homesick." she confessed "I really miss the snow."

Chad studied her for a second and then he flashed a warm smile at her.

"I know how you feel." he replied.

Sonny looked suspiciously at him.

"No you don't, you've always lived here why would you be homesick."

Chad chuckled.

"You really believe that?" Sonny nodded innocently "I'm from New Jersey." he replied shrugging.

Sonny eyes widened not believing her ears.

"I don't believe you. You're just making fun of me." Se said getting up to leave.

Chad rolled his eyes and followed her to the outside. He took his wallet from his jeans' pocket and took a picture from it.

"If you don't believe me just look at this picture." Chad said.

Sonny stopped and snatched it from his hands. She saw a little boy with a big blue beret almost covering his icy blue eyes and pink cheeks from the cold playing in the snow, he looked five-six years-old but the unmistakable smile, Sonny had only seen a few times, plastered on his face proved her it was Chad, that and the note scribbled on the back of it whisch Sonny assumed it belonged to his mother: _New Jersey Park, Winter 1997, Chad - six-years-old._

"This could be Chris but the note on the back proves that's me and the date of course." he smiled victoriously.

"You just don't look homesick." Sonny told him handing him back the picture.

"I moved here the next year to film 'The Goody Gang'. That was my last winter there even though I miss the snow too." He replied walking side by side with her.

Every time she breathed a white cloud of fog escaped from her mouth.

"I just wished it snowed." Sonny confessed.

"I don't think it will." He replied honestly making Sonny frown "It never snows in LA. So you'd better stop dreaming about the first snow of the year 'cause we don't have it here."

As Chad finished speaking something touched his nose. He wrinkled it instantaneously and scratched it.

"What was that?" He asked looking up to the grey sky.

Sonny followed Chad's gaze and she saw tiny white spots falling from the clouds. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Chad looked confused.

"Since when is rain white?" He asked.

Sonny rolled her eyes smiling and hit his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chad complained.

"That's not rain you dork! It's snow!" Sonny explained smiling widely opening her hand to let a snow flake fall on it.

Chad looked surprised at the small piece of ice melting in her hands and he opened his hand too. Two landed on his hand and Chad smiled enjoying the feeling of touching snow again.

"Do you believe in miracles?" Sonny asked smiling.

Chad shook his head and then smirked.

"Only if it snowed mugs of hot chocolate." He chuckled.

Sonny hit his arm again.

"Ow! Will you stop that!" Chad glared at her and then his expressions softened. "Yeah... I kinda do now."

Sonny smiled and grabbed his hand interlacing their fingers. Chad looked at it surprised but just shrugged it of.

* * *

**A/N:** I liked it. What about you? :)


	18. So Cold

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **Happy Halloween everybody! :D And don't forget to Trick or Treat for me. ;) Currently I've a cold not a really bad one but it makes me talk funny, which kinda inspired this chapter :p Hope you like it :)

* * *

**18. So Cold**

Chad turned the water off and exited the shower. He grabbed a towel placing it around his waist and exited his private bathroom. His hair was dripping wet, small drops of water falling to his shoulders. There was nothing better than a hot shower after a stressing day at the studio. Chad walked into his dressing room and looked for the clothes he had chosen to wear and carefully placed on the top of his armchair but they weren't there. In fact they weren't anywhere.

"What the hell?" Chad muttered.

Maybe some cleaning lady had taken them to the laundry mistaken it with dirty clothes. He sighed annoyed and walked to his closet to pick other clothes but as he opened it he found it empty. Now that was really freaking him out. He looked inside again and noticed there was only a piece of clothing carefully folded on the corner. He picked it up up. Whoever had taken all his clothes had only left him a pair of boxers, the boxers Chris had given him with burgers, french fries and sodas, and left a note.

_I'll give you back your clothes when you return me what you took without permission._

"Monroe..." he muttered through greeted teeth.

He put the boxers on and found some old flip flops on his bathroom. He couldn't believe she was making him go to her studio only wearing a pair of boxers and flip flops in the middle of winter with temperatures such as 44 ºF (since the heaters were experiencing some technical difficulties) by claiming he had something that belonged to her. Chad peered into the hallway making sure there was no-one on the hallway and walked out of it. He shivered with cold and began walking to stage 3.

Chad rubbed his bare arms trying to stay warm and ignored the surprised expressions of some people he met on the way there. Finally he arrived his destination: the So Random!'s lounge. Chad sneezed and walked towards the Prop House where laughs could be heard.

"Give me back my clothes!" Chad shouted has soon as he entered the room.

The five Randoms looked up from the sketch they were writing wide eyes and burst out laughing making the blond boy in boxers fume even more furious.

"Nice boxers Chip." Nico mocked still laughing.

Sonny stopped laughing and wiped a tear smiling maliciously at Chad afterwards.

"I'll give you back your clothes when you return what's mine."

Chad sighed frustrated.

"I-" Chad sneezed loudly "have no idea what you're talking about." he finished realizing that drying his hair before running to stage 3 would have been much wiser.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Of course not... Well lemme refresh your memory." She said really calm then her expression hardened "You kidnaped Milky!"

Chad wrinkled his nose confused.

"Who?"

"My stuffed cow!" she explained.

Chad had no idea Sonny had a stuffed cow named Milky and even if he did why would he kidnap it?

"Why would I kidnap a cow?" he asked sniffing.

"To piss me of." Sonny replied shrugging.

Chad rolled his eyes and noticed a black and white spot under the green couch. He leaned down and pick it up finding a old stuffed cow. Chad cocked an eyebrow looking at Sonny.

"Are you talking about this stuffed cow I just found under the couch?" he asked.

Sonny blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh..." she managed to say. "Yesterday I must have forgotten her here..." Sonny mumbled.

Chad glared at her.

"Oh! You forgot your stupid cow under the couch and decided to steal my clothes, making me walk to your studio only in boxers and flip flops while the heaters decided to stop working. I'm gonna get a cold!" he shouted sneezing loudly after finishing.

Sonny tried not laugh and pointed at a big pile of clothes standing on a corner of the room. Chad glared one last time at her, threw the cow to the couch and grabbed his clothes exiting studio 3 muttering how annoying Sonny was.

*--*--*--*

"Knock knock..." Sonny said peering inside of Chad's dressing room.

He was now fully dressed and wrapped up in a big blanket he looked up from the TV and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked with a nasal voice.

"I wanted to say sorry and I brought you my Blarmy so that you could stay warm." Sonny replied looking apologetically at him.

Chad looked puzzled at her.

"What's a bla'my?" He asked chuckling softly.

A smile crept to Sonny's lips as she listened to Chad laughing.

"It's my blanket with arms." she announced proudly throwing it towards him.

Chad nodded and Sonny sat across of him in his armchair.

"I'm really sorry for making you get a cold." she repeated.

Chad 'humpfed' jokingly.

"You should... I was so cold whed I finally a'ibed by d'essing room I had to take another hot shower to get wa'ber."

Sonny tried her hard not laugh at Chad's voice.

"I completely forgot I took Milky to the Prop House to watch a Sponge Bob Square Pants marathon yesterday afternoon. It must have fallen when I fell asleep." Sonny tried to explain.

Chad smirked.

"Adbit it Bonroe you just wanted ad excuse to look th'ough by unde'wear." he teased.

Sonny's mouth fell wide open.

"Did not!" she screeched blush taking over her cheeks.

"And then you bade be go all the way to your studio in boxers just to see by abs and athletic body." he continued smirking maliciously but the sneeze ruined it.

"I just wanted you to suffer for kidnapping my favorite childhood memory." Sonny replied.

"I think you just wanted ad excuse to see be in by boxers." He argued.

Sonny smiled. This time and this time only she was going to let him win the argument but just because she was responsible for Chad's cold.

"Completely." she nodded making him smile proudly "I also wanted to hear you sing 'We are Golden' but unfortunately I couldn't think of a way of doing that."

His smile vanished and his eyes widened.

"You didn't tell adyone, did you?" Chad asked.

"Of course not." Sonny assured.

There was a small pause during which they stared at each other. Although Sonny tried to avoid it she got lost in his blue eyes.

"I see you like by eyes." He told her shrugging innocently, making her snap out of her trance and a discreet shade of pink invade her cheeks "A _lot_." he added smirking.

"I-I'll be back tomorrow." Sonny said getting up "To get my Blarmy." she added and exited the room.

Chad's smirk turned to frown. Why did he ruined everything?

* * *

**A/N:** Ahah sorry about Chad in the end but if I wanted to make him look sick I had to make it look believable. I didn't like the ending though... I'm thinking about turning this into a two-shot with the next chapter 'snuggle'. What you think? :)


	19. Snuggle

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **I know there are still 24 days to Christmas but we've already decorated our house and decorated the tree and I'm in a merry spirit. :) Well here's chapter 19 the conclusion of last chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long... School. Well, enjoy :)

* * *

**19. Snuggle**

Sonny knocked twice and waited patiently for Chad to answer it. After a couple of minutes he didn't show up and she knocked again.  
He had to be there, she could here the muffled sound of the TV behind the door which meant someone was on the inside. Once again Chad didn't answer the door. Sonny sighed annoyed and tried the doorknob. Surprisingly it was open.

Stepping inside Sonny noticed a figure on the couch in front of the TV. His golden hair was unmistakable.

"Chad?" she called.

No answer.  
Her heart started beating faster afraid that might be something wrong with him. Sonny walked rapidly to the couch and kneed next to the boy. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Then out of nothing a loud noise came out from his mouth as Chad let out a loud snore scaring Sonny. Then heartthrob scratched his nose and turned to the other side now snoring quietly.

Sonny chuckled and noticed he was wearing her Blarmy. A smile crept to her face and she walked to the sofa taking a seat next to the asleep Chad. _One time won't hurt_ she thought and slowly trying not to wake him up Sonny laid against his chest.

"You got me worried for a second Cooper." she whispered snuggling against him.

A discreet smirk crept to his face. He was a darn good actor not matter what. Only Chad Dylan Cooper could make girls run to his arms willingly even 'asleep'.  
After a while he could hear a light snore. Guessing it was coming from Sonny, Chad found it safe to open his eyes.

The perky brunette was completely laying over him. He ran his hand gently through her beautiful hair and put his arm around her shoulder snuggling closer to her and keeping her warm. He was the one wearing the Blarmy not her.

The sound coming from the TV and Sonny's snore started making his eyes lids feel heavy and soon Chad fell asleep too... Or so he thought because the little brunette smiled. Lets just say that she was also a darn good actress.

* * *

**A/N:** Really small... I know but I think it's nice. Not too much dialogue though. I guess I wanted to try something a little bit different. What do you think?


	20. Warmth

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **Ok, only 21 more one-shots to go. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**20. Warmth**

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonny asked from the door of his dressing room.

The blond heartthrob was on the floor doing doing push-ups.

"Forty-five, forty-six... Push-ups." Chad replied.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I can see that." she told him "Why are you doing push-ups?"

"I'm... forty-eight... warming... forty-nine... up... fifty." he finished lying on the carpet.

Sonny cocked an eyebrow.

"What for? It's not like you're getting any girls for doing that." she laughed at her own joke.

Chad glared at her and stood up.

"Ha ha... Very funny Monroe." He replied dressing his shirt over the tee.

Sonny shrugged and let him continue.

"I'm warming up because we're having the monthly Mackenzie Falls taping with audience assisting." Chad explained. "Audience equals screaming fans which equals them chasing me."

Sonny looked surprised.

"I though you liked screaming fans." she commented.

"I do, except when they try to rip off my clothes, in that case I've to run away from them and that's why I'm warming up."

Sonny nodded in understanding and Chad finished doing his tie and slipped into his blazer.

"Good luck then." she shrugged.

"Thanks..." he smirked "I'll need it."

*--*--*--*

Sonny heard the squeals and excited screams and prepared herself. Counting mentally she stretched her arms in front of her. _Three... Two..._

"One." she whispered.

The blond heartthrob also known as Chad Dylan Cooper ran into her arms and she pulled into the janitors closet closing the door behind her. The screaming mob of girls continued running probably thinking he started sprinting to ran faster and soon the squeals fade away.  
The inside of the closet was pitch-black.

"Okay... I don't know who you are. I'll give you as many signed pictures as you want but please don't rip off my clothes or hurt me." Chad said in a whiny voice.

Sonny chuckled. He had no idea he was talking to her, she might as well toy with him for a bit.

"What?" He replied exasperated.

"I don't want your signed picture." Sonny told him covering her voice.

Chad sighed.

"Fine, I'll do anything."

Sonny looked surprised and then a smile crept on her face.

"Anything?" she asked.

"You wished Monroe." he chuckled.

_Darn it_ she thought. Even covering her voice Chad recognized it.

"You still owe me though." Sonny replied matter-of-factly trying to forget how embarrassing that moment was.

"For what?"

"For saving your life. Duh..." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I didn't need your help, I was perfectly fine." Chad argued.

Sonny sighed.

"Is it that hard just to say thank you?"

Chad looked down even though he couldn't see his All Star.

"Thank you..." he said in an inaudible whisper.

"What was that?" Sonny asked with a big smile.

"I said..." Chad repeated "Thank you..." he murmured.

"I couldn't hear, you're speaking too low."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"I said thank you!" He yelled.

Sonny giggled.

"You're welcome." She replied cheerful.

There was a small period of silence during which both of them stared around the room ignoring the fact that they couldn't see a thing.

"I..." Chad spoke "I guess we could go now. I haven't heard any scream for five minutes, they must have given up or invaded our stage."

Sonny chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, we should."

She walked to the door and tried the doorknob. It didn't work.

"Ya know..." Chad rambled "If I knew that you'd show up and makes us hide in a closet I wouldn't have warmed up."

Sonny turned the door knob for the third time unsuccessfully. She laughed nervously.

"Cha-ad." she called in her sweet voice alarming the blond, whatever she was going to say wasn't good news. "We're locked in here."

* * *

**A/N:** Lool I know you must hate me for finish it here. :P But I had to. Hope you liked anyway. xD


	21. Ice Skating

**We just fall in love again**

**Summary: **Every time we get together we just fall in love again. Response to Bhavana33196's, 525,600 Minutes of Channy challenge. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately...

**A/N: **Sorry I stopped there!! xD But I'm thinking about writing a one-shot about what happened in that closet for you guys. :) Well, here's chapter 21, enjoy.  
Btw only two more chapter until they kiss ;) Chapter 23: 'Mistletoe'! :D

* * *

**21. Ice skating**

"Look at me! I'm a butterfly!" Tawni Hart, queen of comedy, exclaimed twirling on the ice rink.

Sonny couldn't help but smile as she sat outside the rink at least two or three layers of clothing and a big fuzzy scarf around her neck, taking small sips from her really hot chocolate. Her cheeks were pink from the cold but she didn't mind. Sonny was enjoying to see her friends having fun at the rink.  
Mr Condor had organized that 'field trip' to celebrate the high rating the shows were getting. Everyone of the studio was having a blast skating around the gigantic CIR that stand for Condor Ice Rink, Sonny was the only one on the bleachers.

A blond boy skated fluently to where she was staying. Even though he wasn't wearing his uniform he was still the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny should be flattered that he was skating to go talk to her. But unlike the other girls she had grown used to him and now when he was being an egocentric jerk she would just ignore him like they do with small children.

"Hey Monroe!" he called "Why don't you join us?"

"Too tired." she replied shortly.

"C'mon I though you loved ice skating since you're from Wisconsin." Chad told her.

"Being from Wisconsin doesn't mean I have to like ice skating." Sonny said taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"You don't like?" He asked surprised.

"I do... But I just don't feel like skating." The brunette explained.

Then without warning the rink went dark. The white rink was lit with pink and purple color and a soft music started playing in the background.

"This song is dedicated to all the lovebirds around there," The DJ said smiling "So grab a pair and enjoy."

Chad and Sonny looked at each other for a few seconds.

"What do you say Sonny?" Chad finally said breaking the small period of silence.

"I don't think it's a good idea." She told him.

"I promise that if you skate with me during this song I'll stop bothering you." He smirked holding out a hand for her.

Sonny chucked a bit.

"For the rest of my life?" Sonny hoped.

Chad laughed.

"'Course not. Only until the end of the day."

Sonny smiled at him and took his hand. Setting dow her hot chocolate and some of her many jackets, she entered the rink.

"I guess that's fine with me."

Chad smiled and took her hand helping Sonny into the rink.  
Like every pair they hold hands and skated around the CIR as they liked to call it. Chad and Sonny skated in the same rhythm of the song '_A whole new World_' from Disney's Aladdin movie and laughed. He made twirl around artistically.

Sonny laughed and did one of the many tricks she had learned skating back at Wisconsin. Even though Connie Monroe wasn't very known, she was one of the greatest ice skaters of her generation and she had taught Sonny everything she knew. The main reason the brunette was staying on the bleachers was the fact that she felt completely free skating but she didn't want to show off.

"Wow!" Chad complimented astonished.

Sonny pinched his cheek playfully.

"Oh! I for got to mention that I was national champion when I was ten."

"Show off." He mocked.

"You're just jealous." Sonny laughed sticking her tongue at him.

"You should be careful Monroe." Chad warned jokingly "Your tongue might freeze."

Sonny shrugged and made another flip. Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her close like they were dancing.  
They stared at each other for a split second and Chad started leaning down. Sonny felt her cheeks heating and closed her eyes.

Before their lips could connect someone skated against them making the pair pull away from each other. A little shocked the two watched the littlest _Random_ skating around madly with Nico and Grady following behind screaming to get their scarfs back (which were full of their _Girl-dozer_ to attract the girls).

The music changed completely to a upbeat one and Sonny shrugged innocently at Chad.

"Well see ya around." she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned to him.

"I only promised to skate with you for one song."

Chad frowned and nodded watching the petite national champion skate to the bleachers again. Then out of nothing the littlest _Random_ skated against him again. She looked up and smirked evilly.

"Sonny and Chad sitting in a -" she sang happily.

"Zora get back here!" Nico shouted skating in her direction.

She smiled sympathetically at the blond.

"I gotta go." Zora told him "But don't worry You'll make it next time."

Chad stared at the little girl confused but she skated away as fast as she had bumped against him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hum... The ending isn't great but I think it's okay. Lool I wanted Zora to be naughty in this shot :p. Sorry I ruined another kiss but I promise that in chapter 23 they'll kiss! :D  
Oh! And btw watch this vid _http :// www. youtube .com /watch?v =y-Qt0 -uxWWo_ (take the spaces). I watched some pair videos to get inspired and I found that one really amazing. Even if you don't appreciate ice skating you'll be astonished with their presentation. :O At least I was...


End file.
